Who will be makeovered this week?
by Lmb111514
Summary: As tradition, every week the Aphrodite cabin chooses one person to make over and this week it is Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus. What will her crush Will think about her make-over? Nyssa/Will. May become a multi-chapter!


**Hey guys, How are you all? Don't worry, I'm still writing my other stories right now, I just got this idea and had to write it. Right now it's only a one-shot but I'm thinking about continuing it and doing one for Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, and maybe Piper so just review me if you think I should continue to other girls and, if so, request some girls(and possibly guys) if you want to.:) So anyway, I've started to really like Nyssa and Will together, I read a few stories on them and they were so cute and great that I just had to write my own and, strangely enough, got this idea the second I thought that which has never happened before. Now, for Nyssa, I saw a picture of her while I was trying to see what she people thought she looked like and I came up with this picture of Michelle Rodriguez on tumblr and it was, literally, the only one I could find you may not agree but I think so…this is the link to the picture:  
itsallgreektomerpg. proboards index. cgi?board= openeddemigods&action = display&thread = 217 ****(without spaces and dot com/ after proboards)  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series!**

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Sweet and Low' by Augustana(My sister's Pandora…)**

Who will be make-overed this week?  
Narrator's(my) P.O.V.

It was just the start of the week of summer and, hours before, everyone had finished arriving to camp, especially all the Aphrodite campers which is where this story starts. It was passed curfew now but, instead of resting for their beauty sleep, they were awake and sitting the middle of their cabin, talking quietly. Yes, it is strange and you are probably confused and wondering what is wrong with them but don't worry, this is very normal of them. In fact, it happens every week at camp during summer at the start.

They are discussing something very important –well, important to them. You see, every cabin has their traditions: Apollo campers with the campfire, Hephaestus ones with the fourth of July fireworks, and so on. The Aphrodite campers do something that is more frequent than the Hephaestus cabins tradition, yet less than the Apollo campers: As I said, at the beginning of every week, they get together and decide on something: Who they are going to make over this week.

That is their tradition, every week they get to choose one camper that they get to make-over for that week. Right now, that is what they were discussing and, after ten minutes of arguing, they had decided on someone and, from their grins, you could tell one thing, this week was going to be very eventful…

That was show as, the next morning, everyone gathered in the pavilion for breakfast. About five minutes in, the Aphrodite campers stood up and headed towards the table where Chiron and Mr. D were at.

"And it seems, as tradition, the Aphrodite campers have chosen who they are going to make-over for the week." Different reactions were shown around the room as, the people who liked this tradition grinned, others shrugged in indifference, the people who hated it grimaced, and the people who were afraid of being chosen looked wary, "Who have you chosen this week?" Chin finished and Piper stepped forward.

"After _much_," At that word, she pointedly glanced at her fellow cabin mates who smiled sheepishly, "deliberation, we have finally chosen who will be made-over. But," She stated, "Just before I tell you, I've been asked to make you all swear on the river Styx that, if you are chosen, you will consent to the make-over." At that, some people grimaced but recited the promise, "And lastly that, if you aren't chosen, you will not protest and argue about the choice." Everyone sighed, but swore that as well, "Alright!" Piper stated, "The person we have chosen this week is: Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus." Everyone's eyes widened as they all turned their heads to look at a frozen Nyssa. After a few seconds people, like the Stolls and Leo, started to grin.

"W-what?" Nyssa stuttered, setting her fork down and still staring at the Aphrodite campers in shock.

"Oh you heard us; you're going to be make-overed for the next week!" Drew snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"So come on!" Lacy exclaimed, and in the next second she was pulled a dumbfounded Nyssa out of the pavilion, the other Aphrodite kids following after her as she walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. As the disappeared the campers stared after them for a while before turning back to their meal, excited for lunch when the newly make-overed Nyssa would be complete and shown to the camp. But away from the pavilion in the Aphrodite cabin, they were just beginning the makeover. The boys walked over to the closet the find out what she would wear, leaving the girls with her. Drew handed her two towels and some shampoo, conditioner, razor, and soap.

"Here, go into the bathroom behind you and shower, shave your legs, and please, try to make that birds nest you call hair at least a _little bit_ cleaner and please clean this dirt and grease off your face, body, and hair. _If you can_." She spat, staring in disgust at the grease, dirt, and oil on her face, hair, and clothes. Nyssa rolled her eyes but turned around and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The bathroom was enormous and squeaky clean and fancy. As she looked around, she found the showers across from her. She sighed, before walking over to them. She pulled off her clothes, pulled open the curtain, placed the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and razor where they were supposed to go, and hung the towels up.

After taking her shower –cleaning off all dirt, grease, and oil till her skin was burning from all the rubbing and her scalp hurt like crazy, as well as a few cuts on her legs from shaving- she wrapped a towel around herself and one in her hair before stepping out, just as a knock sounded on the door. She walked over to it and opened it, revealing Piper.

"All done?" She nodded, "Good. Now, here." She tossed a tank top, bra, underwear, and some shorts to Nyssa, "Change into these and we'll get started on your make-up and hair." She explained.

"Are these what I'm going to be wearing?" Nyssa asked in confused and Lacy stared at her in horror.

"Of course not! We'd never make just a simple tank top and shorts be a make-over outfit! You'll just be wearing these until we are done with your make-up and hair." She explained and Nyssa nodded, a little disappointed, she wished they would let her wear these; they were like what she usually wears. She walked back into the bathroom, dried herself off, and threw the clothes on before walking out to the girls. They looked her over before nodding.

"Wow," Drew stated, having just walked into the room, "The grease and dirt actually _can_ come off, with how it's always on you, I'd think that it would be permanent." She bit but Nyssa just ignored her and sat down in the chair in front of the covered mirror.

"Now, we'll do your make-up first before your hair." Julie, a girl with short blond hair and hazel eyes, explained. At that, they brought out the make-up.

"We won't put some foundation on because your skin is clear enough and beautiful enough without it." Ashley, a girl with luscious brown hair and blue eyes, stated, making Nyssa blushed.

"Wouldn't think so from all the grim and oil that's always on her face." Drew muttered.

"_Enough _Drew." Piper demanded, glaring at her and, luckily, Drew fell silent(though she did glare at Piper).

"We'll put some blush on," Ashley continued as if she wasn't interrupted before, "Because the blush you just gave made you look even more gorgeous." And the blush deepened. After that they moved on to eye make-up.

"Well, your eyes are a beautiful brown color, almost mocha. But I don't think pink goes well with it…" Michaela, a girl with curly black hair and brown eyes, stated, frowning in concentration.

"How about black?" Mitchell suggested and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's perfect, it'll really bring out her eyes color." After applying that on, they put on some mascara.

"Now, your lips are already pink so…how about a nice red?" Lacy questioned.

"But which kind?" Matthew, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wondered.

"How about scarlet?" Julie wondered but everyone shook their heads.

"What about…carnelian?" Chrystal, a little girl with curly short brown hair and sky blue eyes, innocently asked.

"That's great Chrystal!" Piper exclaimed and Chrystal beamed at her.

"Now," Drew started seriously, "We are done with the make-up, it's time for the hair." And just as everyone was starting to worry she snarled, "If we can actually call it hair." Everyone just rolled their eyes before taking the towel off Nyssa's head. They brushed through her hair and blow dried it until it was straight and lush, not a taught anywhere. When that was done, they started to debate on what to do with her hair. After a few minutes, they decided to just put it up in a ponytail and curl the strands as well as the bangs on the sides of her head they left out of the ponytail, leaving her other bangs curled with the roll brush instead of the curling iron. After that they moved to jewelry. They put some carnelian earrings in her ears, a silver chain necklace with a carnelian gem hanging off of it, and a carnelian pearl bracelet on both wrists. With that, Mitchell and some boys left and, after a while, they came back holding some shoes and shoes, handing them to Piper.

"Here." She handed them to Nyssa, "Go and put these on and when you are done you can come out and we'll be all done." Nyssa smiled at those words, happy it was almost done, "And _don't _even _look_ in the mirror." She ordered, staring sternly at Nyssa who nodded obediently before going to put them on. In her hands were some light brown ugg boots with little bows on the sides that looked really comfy and a beige dress. After taking off the tank top and shorts, she threw the dress on and pulled on the shoes.

The dress was a nice beige color and reached about mid-thigh. It had buttons going all the way down the front with a really thin brown belt around the waist. At the top, it had a little collar and was a thick spaghetti strapped part. With that done, she took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out to the Aphrodite campers. The second she did, the reaction was immediate. They all gasped loudly and stared at her with a shocked, disbelief, and awed gaze, even Drew.

"Oh my gods…" They chorused softly and Nyssa began to worry.

"W-what? What is it?" She questioned. After a few seconds, they answered her.

"You look amazing Nyssa." Piper breathed, making her blush.

"Amazing? You look like a goddess, how are you not a daughter of Aphrodite?" Ashley exclaimed, making her blush grow. That grew as the boys got out of their shock and wolf whistled.

"I'm glad she isn't our sibling." Joshua, a boy with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes, admitted flirtatiously, staring at Nyssa. At that, he got hit in the gut by Lacy who glared at him.

"She's off limits, remember? She's already for," Her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say and immediately changed what she was going to say, "Someone, and that person is anyone other than you." Lacy bit, relieved like her other siblings at her catch. Luckily, Nyssa didn't seemed to notice the slip and just continued to stare at the floor. As the Aphrodite campers stared at her, Julie grinned suddenly.

"You know guys," Everyone turned to look at her, "I think from the results of this make-over we can finally do our favorite plan." She vaguely stated and, after a few seconds, the other Aphrodite campers joined her in the grin.

"What?" Nyssa questioned as they all looked at her.

"Nyssa, how would you like to be a daughter of Aphrodite for a day?" Piper questioned to her confusion. And with that, they explained to her the idea. Right as they finished and Nyssa had agreed, the conch shell for lunch sounded, right on time. With that, all eighteen campers(Nyssa included) headed to the dinning pavilion. When they reached there, they sat down, ignoring the looks they got from all the other campers who wanted to see Nyssa's make-over. About five minutes into lunch, the campers couldn't take the excitement anymore and spoke up.

"So?" Percy questioned, looking at Piper.

"So what?" She repeated, taking a bite of her food.

"The make-over, how did it go?" Leo wondered.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked innocently.

You're done right? Because if you weren't you wouldn't be here right now?" Annabeth reasoned but the Aphrodite campers stared at her in confusion.

"Make-over? What are you talking about Annabeth?" Piper questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know what she's talking about Piper, the weekly make-over you always give." Connor explained but was still stared at in confusion.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about Connor." Piper stated and all the other Aphrodite kids nodded in agreement. Everyone was confused but turned back to their food, realizing they probably weren't going to get a straight answer. The rest of the day went like that; constantly the Aphrodite campers were confronted and asked about Nyssa's make-over but always got the same confused looks and answers. The funny thing was, everyone, even the Athena campers, that approached them never seemed to notice the extra Aphrodite child in the group and how, behind the clothes, make-up and curly hair, she looked exactly like Nyssa, like a clone of her.

Finally dinner came around and everyone was worried, they may not know Nyssa much but it was still worrying that she disappeared and the people she was last seen with had no recollection of taking her for a make-over. So, they had worked themselves into a fit. Of course, even Chiron was worried and had even asked the girls multiple times today where Nyssa was and was about ready to send out a search party. The only thing holding him back from doing that though, was one thing.

Every time he asked them they would look confused, but if you stared into their eyes you would see mischief in them and Chiron, having seen that look for thousands of years, knew one thing: They knew exactly what they what everyone was asking but, for some reason, they were acting dumb and innocent and Chiron was determined to find out tonight at dinner. So, as soon as everyone had sat down for dinner, Chiron stamped his foot, quieting them all down.

"Now, as we all know, this morning, the Aphrodite campers chose their weekly person to make over." Chiron started drawing everyone's interest, "But, unlike usual, instead of showing her at lunch," He looked at the Aphrodite cabin pointedly, "They claim they have no idea what anyone is talking about. Now, usually by now I would call up a search party to find her, but I have noticed one thing. The Aphrodite campers are playing with us!" He exclaimed and everyone turned to look at the slowly grinning Aphrodite campers, "From the mischievous glint I see in their eyes, I know that they know exactly what we are talking about but have chosen not to show her make-over." Chiron admitted, staring sternly at them, "So, are you going to tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Someone from the back of the room questioned. Everyone's head snapped back to see Will Solace standing in the doorway, a suitcase in his hand, showing he had just arrived for the summer.

"The Aphrodite campers took Nyssa for their weekly make-over this morning and still won't show her to us and act as if they never did!" Connor exclaimed, making Will raise an eyebrow.

"Nyssa?" Everyone nodded, "Well, that's an unexpected choice." Everyone nodded in agreement, "But what do they need to tell you?"

"They are hiding where she is and we want them to tell us." Travis stated. Will looked over at the Aphrodite campers and was just about to speak when his eyes stopped on one girl with beautiful mocha colored eyes he knew only belonged to one girls, and seeing her skin color and hair color, he knew that it was the girl he loved. Nyssa, meeting his gaze, was shocked and her eyes widened as she realized that he was staring straight at her and she knew, from his stare, that he knew it was her. To confirm that, Will grinned and spoke.

"Oh, I don't think they are hiding her from you, you just haven't noticed her." He vaguely stated, still staring straight into Nyssa's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Leo demanded but Will just smiled.

"Hey Nyssa." He greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Nyssa smiled back.

"Hey Will." She answered back, causing everyone to snap their heads to look at her and gasp loudly in shock, their eyes widening.

"N-Nyssa?" Jake stuttered and Nyssa smiled.

"Hey big brother." She greeted, taking a bite of her food, acting as if she wasn't even noticing everyone's shocked looks.

"See," Lacy stated, "Told you you could blend in with us till dinner." _And I knew only Will would know it was you, _she added in her mind, as did all the Aphrodite campers. Getting tired of all the looks, Nyssa finished her food.

"Well, goodbye everyone." And with that, she walked out of the pavilion. Everyone just stared after her in shock, though the Aphrodite campers stared after her with pride and Will with humor and love. A second later, Will left the pavilion to go put his suitcase away at the Apollo cabin. It's been five days since then, and Nyssa was really getting tired of all the boys asking her out and flirting with her. Ok, she'll admit it, it was only annoying her because it seemed like every boy at camp –not including her brothers obviously- had asked her out or flirted with her, except for the one boy she actually _wanted_ to date. Actually, the only reason she really was so willing for this make-over was because she thought it would make him notice her even more.

But sadly, it seems it's done the complete opposite. In the past three days, he's barely even talked to her and it hurts, _won't he ever see how much I love him?_ She thought sadly to herself. But it seemed like he didn't. Finally, the last day of her make-over week came and Nyssa could wait for midnight where she could scrub all the make-up off and put on some regular clothes, though she has to admit, the clothes the Aphrodite campers have chose for her have actually been really comfortable as well as cut. It was ten at night now, and Nyssa was walking about a mile into the forest around camp, excited to go back to her old self.

For the past week, she has watched what she's been doing and kept clean and nice so as not to ruin the make-over and she was tired of it, She was a daughter of Hephaestus for Zeus' sake and she hadn't even been allowed in the forges because it was too messing and dirty! That was one of the things that aggravated her the most. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around to face Will Solace. Now, you have to understand one thing, the only reason she agreed to this make-over really was so she could impress him, but he doesn't seem to notice it at all which, admittedly, makes her very mad at him.

"What are you doing here Solace?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him. Seeing she was angry, he put his arms up in an 'I surrender' position.

"Woah, no need to get mad at me, didn't know you were here." He defended but her glare just hardened, "What?"

"What is wrong with me?" She blurted out without thinking, shocking him.

"What?" He asked.

"What is so wrong with me that you don't even notice me Solace?" She wondered.

"I don't understand." He stated in confusion, making her even more angry.

"Of course you don't!" She exclaimed, confusing him even more, "For this whole week you've barely talked to me."

"That's not true, I've talked to you." He defended.

"Maybe so, but not as much as any other boy." Will's face hardened at that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Every guy has flirted or asked me out, and even if they haven't, they at least have looked at me, yet you haven't!" She exclaimed and Will seemed to get angry.

"What? You want me to look at you as if you were a piece of meat?" He demanded and Nyssa grew even more frustrated.

"Yes, if it will get you to look at me!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to look at you that way just because you got make-overed, but that is never going to happen, not now, and not ever." He promised.

"And why not?" She demanded, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I don't want to." He explained.

"Why not? There has to be a reason." She reasoned, "Is it because you don't think I'm much different than before? Do you think I look ugly? Or am I not your type?" She demanded and he glared at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He demanded, marching up to her.

"It has everything to do with this!" She screamed, "I get all make-overed, yet you don't notice me!"

"What am I to the dozens of other boys you have after you?" He demanded and she lost it.

"They are not the reason I decided to go along with this make-over! They are not the person I wanted to impress! They are not the person I have loved for the past four years! You are!" She roared without thinking. Will stared at her in disbelief.

"W-what?" He stuttered. She knew she should stop but as soon as those words were out, she continued on anyway.

"Am I just not pretty to you? Am I only a friend to you? A sister? Do you love someone else?" Nyssa questioned, tears filling her eyes at that.

"No, it's not that." He protested.

"Then what?" She demanded but got no answer. After a minute she shook her head, "Nevermind I can tell now that you won't answer me." She realized, but turning around and walked away a few steps away. As she was about to start down the hill, she turned around to speak, only less than an arm's length from Will, "But-" She was cut off as she took another step back and tripped, starting to fall down the hill behind her. As a last resort, she reached out to grab onto Will shirt, but instead of that steadying her, Will fell down the hill with her. They rolled down the hill for a few seconds before they came to a stop at the bottom. They groaned rubbing the back of their heads. They opened their eyes and were shocked to see the other right in front of them, as in only a couple of inches away. Unknown to Nyssa Will stared at her face and smiled. He reached up and wiped some dirt off her face, staring softly at her.

"There's the Nyssa I know and love." He stated. Seeing her covered in dirt hid some of the make-up and reminded him of how she looked less than a week ago, the beautiful and real Nyssa he had loved for the past four years. At the last word, Nyssa's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" She questioned.

"You're covered in dirt." He vaguely stated, but continued at her confused look, "You look like your old self, the real you, not the made over you. That's why I haven't talked or looked at you like that, because it wasn't the you I know and love." And with that, he leaned forward and his lips met hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she melted. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. And as she lay there kissing him, she realized that maybe, just maybe, this make-over week was worth it after all.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye(my Pandora now).  
Wow, that's that chapter done. Strangely enough, it feels like it is a lot longer than it actually is but oh well! This was really fun to write, I had to tap into my overly girly side(for the make-over) and mean side(to write for Drew) and, honestly, tapping into my girly side was harder, I'm not a girly girl at all even if it seems like I am. Seriously, while writing this I forgot simple words like curling iron and such because I never use them and don't really notice them there in my bathroom. Anyway, away from that, I hope you liked this, it went differently than I thought it would go and I spent a lot more time on the make-over than I thought I would, but oh well, I liked how it turned and I hope you did too. Though I'm a little iffy on the last bit on the confrontation between Nyssa and Will, it may only be about half past midnight right now but I am extremely tired and could barely focus on this and kid of rushed it because I wanted to get it over and done with so I'm sorry if it is horrible, I'm not thinking straight at the moment. Well, I better go now before I really start to ramble about random things, bye!**


End file.
